


Light Moments

by kripnatic



Series: John Diggle + Olicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random one shots focusing on Oliver,Felicity and Diggle. Capturing some light moments between Team Arrow. Chapters are not related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun in the Foundry

**Author's Note:**

> These are one shots about Team Arrow. It covers their light and funny moments. I love them on the show and hence this. None of the chapters are related. Each story is different. If there is a continuation I will surely mention it. I will write one shots and update often.

"Hey Dig." Oliver said. He just came through the back door of Verdant to the foundry after a meeting with Isabel at Queen Consolidated. 

 

"How was the meeting with Isa-bitch?" Diggle asked with his arms crossed. He had a sly smile on his face. Diggle hated Isabel. She looked like some animatronic. Even a rock had more expression than her. But the smile was for Oliver. Some how Diggle found out they slept together. Office gossip flew fast. What he didn't know was Felicity was pissed at Oliver for sleeping with her.

 

Oliver looked grumpy. His eyebrows settled into a fine line. "Very cute Diggle. Now you have a nick name for her?" Oliver asked jokingly. The name Isa-bitch amused him. "Where did you get that name?" Oliver inquired with a small smile playing on the tip of his lips.

 

"Actually Felicity is the one who named her Isa-bitch. Apparently you two had a ‘thing’." Diggle said using his fingers as quotes. 

"You're a terrible mime Diggle." said Oliver slightly laughing. He loved hanging out with Diggle. These conversations made his day.

 

"Looks like someone is dodging the question, if you know what I mean.” said Diggle tilting his head a bit. He was teasing Oliver. Considering their job, being funny wasn't really an option.

"I refuse to answer the question."

 

"Just admit it Oliver you liked sleeping with her." He was teasing Oliver. This was fun. 

 

"It was a stupid thing to do. I was drunk."

 

"How many times do you play this drunk card?"

 

"Drunk card? What the hell is that?"

 

"Don't lie to me Oliver. Like you haven't tried saying, "I was drunk and that's why I slept with her." said Diggle. He was looking at Oliver ready to rip him apart.

 

"What ever Diggle. Sleeping with her was a bad mistake and most of all it pissed Felicity off. She felt bad." Oliver felt bad about it. But he had been clear to her that he couldn't be with anyone now.

 

"Are you serious?" Diggle asked. He sounded pretty sarcastic enough. It was pretty obvious Felicity liked Oliver. 

 

"That girl has a crush on you Oliver. You're quite the ladies man."

 

Oliver arched one of his eyebrows at the statement Diggle made. It amused him that Diggle would actually come up with something this stupid.

 

"You're my black driver and I'm the ladies man. We make quite the couple." Oliver said. Diggle couldn’t stop himself and both of them just burst out laughing. They were laughing so loud that they couldn't hear Felicity coming down the stairs.

 

"What's going on? Why is Oliver even laughing?" Felicity asked Diggle. She couldn't help to see Oliver laughing. Maybe the god's had shined down on him.

"We were talking about Isabel." Diggle said. He moved to the table to get some papers.

"You mean Isa-bitch, right?" Felicity asked placing her hands on her hips, looking at Diggle. 

 

"I just asked Oliver why he slept with her and he played the drunk card. Apparently he feels bad he slept with her."

 

"Really?" Felicity gasped. 

 

"So the playboy extraordinaire feels bad about it? This is the best thing I've heard today. Thanks Oliver." Felicity said as she smiled playfully and nudged Diggle.

 

"That's not true Felicity." he said helplessly looking at Felicity like it really wasn't true.

 

"Trust me Felicity it's so true. Oliver has feelings for you." Diggle blurted out.

 

Both Felicity and Oliver swiftly turned their heads to Diggle

 

Oliver didn't know what to do. This was a disaster. Oliver took a deep breathe. This wasn't happening. "Fel...” Oliver was stammering to get her name out.

 

"It's ok Oliver. I know you don't." She quickly said and turned on her heel and started typing away for the next case. By that time Oliver had got up from her chair.

He moved away and stood next to Diggle and said "Dig? Not cool man." His face was red. Diggle saw it. 

 

"Sooner or later she's going to find out. Don't worry. I'll make it happen." Diggle said winking his eye at Oliver.

 

"You can keep dreaming man. I'm going back to the office. Let me know if you find anything Felicity."

 

 He wasn't planing on making eye contact with Felicity. After Oliver left Diggle slowly walked over to Felicity. "That was fun right?" chuckled Diggle.

 

"Great work Diggle. We need to do this more." said Felicity.

Diggle raised his hands to give her a hi-fi which she returned enthusiastically. The plan had worked to make Oliver embarrassed.

 

Felicity was happy that conversations like this made Oliver's feelings more clear to her. She sighed heavily and started typing on her keyboard with a huge smile. The day was going well so far.

 

 


	2. Wine and Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot. It is based on the wine Oliver promised to give Felicity in an episode of Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated my next story again. This story just suddenly popped into my head after knowing Felicity was promised a bottle of wine by Oliver on the show. Enjoy. Comments are welcome.

It was the next week after the big New Year party at the Queen mansion that Thea started complaining about the supply of wine.  Oliver had just caught one of the major criminals the previous night and came to check up and show his face in the Verdant. Felicity and Diggle had advised him to make frequent appearances at the club to appease the people that Oliver was pretty sane and didn’t fight crime at night.

Oliver obeyed his partners and the morning he walked in it was after a party. There was garbage all over. Bottles were left on most tables. He could even see vomit in some places. He was used to seeing all that. Some people just hurled in the club. It was nasty. They’d have too much to drink. Napkins and tissue papers were left on the tables. It was messy.

 Thea had just arrived. She looked stunning as usual in a black button down shirt and blue jeans. She always dressed well. She was a good at keeping up Verdant with her boyfriend Roy.

Oliver thought Roy was stupid but he had come to learn he cared deeply about Thea. He was excused in Oliver’s eyes FOR NOW.

“Hey Ollie. What are you doing here so early?” Thea saw Oliver looking around the bar.

“Hi. Good morning. “Oliver said moving forward to meet Thea. “I came in to see you and the club. I hear business is good?” inquired Oliver picking up a few bottles in his vicinity to throw in the garbage can.

“Business is great and I’m pretty impressed you came here to see the club. You rarely visit me.” Thea said acknowledging the fact Oliver never came during the mornings.

“I came to see you this morning because it would be bad if I didn’t show my face publicly here from time to time. You know how it is.” said Oliver looking at Thea with a re-assuring expression.

“I see. Good thing you came here. I need to tell you something. The wine supply seems to be going down and it’s weird. I keep counts of all the supplies that go in and go out. I know how many bottles are used up during each night and from last week the bottle count keeps going down.” Thea was ranting away.

“Since I am smart and not a pathetic and senseless person, I go down and see the security footages in the club and the only person who actually drinks a lot of red wine is some Blondie during the daytime. I’ve seen her back side. Her head and her ponytail. “

Oliver was looking away from Thea because he’d heard this rant occasionally on the phone from Thea but the word Blondie caught his attention.

“Did you say Blondie?”

“Yeah, I did. Why? Are you dating some blonde bimbo who walks into Verdant and has a lot of red wine?” Thea asked with a tad bit of sarcasm in her voice.

“Red wine?” Oliver asked with much doubt. It baffled him. The only person who drank red wine and he guessed a lot of it was Felicity.

“Yes. Red wine and a Blondie. Help me here will you.” Thea asked desperately.

“What else did you find about this person?” Oliver asked inquiringly. He was really baffled to know that maybe Felicity was indeed stealing wine from Verdant. He couldn’t do anything but laugh.

“I just found she came to the bar a few times when Roy and I weren’t around and I think she took the wine bottle with her too. That part of the footage seemed cleaned off.” Thea said cleaning things around the bar.

“Why don’t you send me the security footage to my phone and I’ll check it up with my tech guys in QC and tell you who it is. Sounds good?” Oliver said. He found it hilarious that Felicity stole wine bottles.

“Great. Let me know what you find. I want to find out who steals from us.” Thea said. She gave him a hug and left to the back to get more booze.

Oliver wanted to find out what happened to all the wine bottles.  That night he walked into the foundry. He saw Felicity typing something and running some normal computer scans and updating a firewall.

“Hey Felicity.” Oliver came from the back. Felicity jumped in her seat.

“Oliver, you scared me. Don’t ever do that again.” She smiled at him.

God that smile. It made me him feel great. He smiled back the best smile he could manage.

“What do you have in that bag?” Felicity inquired. She thought he had a gift for her.

“Nothing. First of all I want you to bring up the security footage of the verdant for the past week during the daytime. Thea keeps ranting away that someone might be taking the wine bottles.” Oliver said. He looked at Felicity with deep eyes. He was trying to control a small laugh.

Felicity seemed a little scared.

“Thea actually went to check the footage and she saw some blond girl drinking red wine a lot. When she went forward with the footage it seemed wiped away. I want to find out who it is.” Oliver said. He didn’t want to do this exactly but he did this for Thea.

“Oliver I want to tell you something.” Felicity gulped a little. She was fidgeting with keyboard and didn’t make any eye contact with Oliver.

“Tell me Felicity. Do you know who did it?”

Suddenly she started getting tears in her eyes. Oliver had no clue what to do. He had no clue how to handle women when they started crying.

“It was me Oliver. I drank a lot this past week. I had a date with this guy I really liked at QC and it went bad. I was really dejected and the whole week was so pathetic with catching Robert Scalen. I didn’t know what to do. So I drank a lot of wine and when the bar guy wasn’t looking I just took the bottle. It’s pathetic. I know.” Felicity was talking in between small sobs.

Oliver sighed looked down not knowing what to do and put his hand on her hand re-assuring her it was ok. God he loved her skin. Ok back to reality.

At the moment Diggle came down the stairs faster than usual after hearing Felicity cry.

“What happened Felicity? Did Oliver say anything stupid as usual?” Diggle asked Felicity with a smirk on his face.

“Really? You need to make that comment now?” Oliver asked, irritated by Diggle’s snarky comment.

“Just saying man.” Diggle said raising his hands it the air in defense of himself. He chuckled a bit. He noticed Oliver’s hand was on Felicity’s hand. He loved his two favorite people sharing some moments like this. He wasn’t any love god but he knew Oliver and Felicity were better off together than apart.

Felicity looked up at both the men in front of her with a frown. “Oliver, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Not a problem. I’ll tell Thea I wasn’t able to find who it is and it was difficult to find the footage that was erased. Ok??” Oliver asked Felicity. His hand was still on top of her hand.

“Ok.” Felicity said. Her voice was cracking a bit.

“I got you something.” Oliver took the paper bag and and handed it to Felicity.

She smiled at him and opened the bag and took out a bottle of wine. Her jaw dropped open. Oliver had actually remembered it after all.

It was the 1982 Lafite Rothschild he had promised her when she was still in the I.T department. She was so happy. Oliver took out 3 glasses and wine opener he had stashed in the foundry after finding out Felicity drank a lot of wine. He took the wine bottle and opened it and poured it into 3 wine glasses.

“How did you get these up here?” Felicity asked. She was wiping off the tears and smiling. Her cheeks were red.

“I stole them from Verdant. Just don’t tell Thea.” Oliver said leaning near Felicity’s ear and whispered it into her ear and winked at Felicity.

“So now you’re stealing from the Verdant?” Diggle said trying to take a jab back at his partner.

“It’s not technically stealing. It’s called the art of taking something. So the answer is no.”

Diggle rolled his eyes. He hated drinking during job hours but today was an exception. He wanted to be there for Felicity.

“Let’s make a toast to not steal from the Verdant anymore.” Said Oliver.

“Cheers” All the three said in unison. Oliver looked at Felicity after taking a sip.

“How is it?”

“It’s great Oliver. It’s my favorite. Thanks a lot. You didn’t have to do this for me.” Felicity said apologetically.

“It’s ok. Next time you want wine let me know. I’ll give it to you for free.” said Oliver. He was beaming at Felicity. He wanted her to be happy. He couldn’t be her boyfriend but he could at least do this.

After finishing up their glasses Oliver gave the remaining contents to Felicity and left with Diggle after exchanging good nights.

“That was really nice of you Oliver. You weren’t this huge dick. You seemed pretty normal.” Diggle started the conversation.

“It’s the least I can do for her. She is always working and maybe lost that guy she liked because of me.”

“You do make people work too hard. Including me.” Diggle said and laughed to himself.

“Thanks Diggle.You really know how to piss me off. Congratulations.” Oliver said and got in the back seat.

**_At Felicity’s home_ **

Felicity arrived home and when she opened her door she dropped the key she was holding. She couldn’t believe it. There were 5 crates of different kinds of wine. There was a card attached to one of the crates which read “To my partner in crime.” The card was signed by Oliver.

She was so happy that Oliver really went through all this trouble for her. There was manual which had all the wine in each crate listed. She dropped her bags and dropped on both knees and spent the whole night seeing the different types of wine Oliver had ordered. It was the happiest night she’d had in days.

God bless Oliver.


	3. Awkward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy asks Oliver if he is dating Felicity and Diggle stands near by shipping them as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I have updated my next one shot. With today's superb episode of Arrow and now that Roy has joined Team Arrow it's going to hilarious on the show with Roy and Felicity rambling away maybe. I was inspired by this post by itsjustrandomme on tumblr and decided to write this! It's dedication to you sweetie!

Oliver and Roy where in some serious discussion in the foundry. They had just taken down some street thug that was hurting a waitress in the glades while going for their nightly patrols. 

Oliver was slightly injured. The prick he was fighting with kicked his chest real hard and so he had a slight pain in the chest area. Nothing an ice pack couldn’t clear. 

“Does your chest hurt a lot?” Roy was inquiring. Roy had no scratches on his body. He looked great.

“I’m fine Roy. Nothing an ice pack can’t handle. Let me go get it.” Saying this Oliver stood up to get an ice pack from the fridge. Felicity had begged Oliver to buy one in case there was an emergency.

Oliver could hear heels clicking. He smiled a bit. His girl was coming down the stairs. After she came down two minutes later he saw Diggle coming down the stairs. It was a full house now that Roy was part of the team.

“Oliver you were hurt? Who did this and WHY didn’t you call me? I was sitting at home doing nothing. I could have at least directed you through the streets. Let me get you an ice pack now.” Rambled on Felicity. Her face was full of worry. She hated it when Oliver got hurt. 

“Who told you?” Oliver asked. 

“I called her and told her.” Roy butted in. Oliver looked up at with a doubtful face.

“Why would you tell her?” 

“She told me to call her if any emergency happened when she wasn’t in the foundry.” Roy rattled on. 

Oliver turned to Felicity. His eyes seemed distant. 

“This is some kind of emergency to you?” Oliver asked Felicity. He demanded an answer. He’d gone through more horrible things than this.

“Well, yes Oliver. I care about you.” Felicity blabbered out to Oliver.

Diggle chuckled.

He loved seeing his two best friends act like they didn’t care for each other. They were in love. Diggle knew it from day one. Felicity called Oliver on his shit. 

Hell, Oliver killed that asswipe Count for Felicity. 

Diggle had seen some TV shows from time to time under Lyla’s compulsion. She liked watching T.V. and the thing he learnt about women? Just do what they tell you. He saw some shows like Beauty and the Beast. In his own opinion he hated it but he’d got one word stuck in his head called SHIPPING.  
One day he googled it up to see it’s some internet term for liking a couple together. He kind of shipped Oliver and Felicity. He wanted them to be together.

“Something funny Diggle?” Oliver asked. One of his eyebrows was raised. 

‘Damn, he saw me. This guy’s eye reflexes are good.’ Diggle thought to himself. It was fun to watch Oliver and Felicity fight.

“Nothing Oliver. Just laughing at this stupid argument.” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Roy, you did the right thing by calling me up. “ She told Roy with a smile. 

“Let me get an ice pack Oliver.” Felicity said and ran to the fridge.

“You guys have a fridge? You should get a sofa here Oliver. That would be so rad.” Roy said. He was basically fanboying.

‘Rad? These teenagers and their slangs.‘ Oliver thought

Oliver just chose to ignore the word rad.

“Here Oliver.” 

Felicity had brought the ice pack and placed it on Oliver’s chest. The pain eased up. Felicity still seemed worried.

Roy saw Diggle and then Oliver.

“I have a question Oliver.” Roy was saying to Oliver in the midst of his yelps. That kind of pain was so small for someone like Roy, he found it kind of amusing.

Oliver slowly turned his head to Roy.

“So are you two like, dating or something? Oliver’s eyes turned dark suddenly and he seemed all serious “No Roy.”

Oliver just wanted to dodge the question. He gulped a bit. “How is Thea?” Oliver tried changing the topic.

Roy raised his thick eye brows at Oliver. 

“You don’t know how your own sister is?” Roy asked sarcastically. Roy slowly turned to Felicity.

“OMG, No way.” Felicity yelled. This question was totally off the hook. She took the ice pack and ran near her computers to start typing. A small smile creeped up on her pink lips. She was so happy in a weird way. 

Roy looked at Diggle. He was surprised Oliver and Felicity dodged the question. He started believing it was true.

Diggle saw Roy and just smirked at Roy, than looked down and went to train on the mats. 

He shipped them so hard.

Next plan was to get Roy on the ship too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one shot coming up day after tomorrow. Comments are welcome!


	4. Jealousy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity lands a date with Bruce Wayne after a fund raiser in Starling city. She hasn't told Oliver and when he finds out he feels jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated my next chapter soon. I never really expected I would write a story everyday. So here it is, the next part. Enjoy!

Felicity was shaking her left leg vigorously almost the whole day. Oliver and Diggle had noticed it too.

Diggle knew the reason. Felicity had a date.

Felicity had spilt the beans to Diggle the previous night at the fund had landed a date with Gotham's finest bachelor a.k.a Batman to some.

Yes. Bruce Wayne himself.

The fact he was batman?No one knew except a few criminals in Gotham city.

Diggle wasn't at all surprised that Felicity had landed a date with Bruce Wayne. When someone like Oliver who also was a billionaire liked Felicity, why wouldn't Bruce Wayne like her?

Diggle knew Bruce was a major playboy. He'd heard stories that he he slept with a lot of women. In his opinion Oliver probably slept with more women.

None of that mattered now. Felicity had a date with Bruce and Oliver didn't know about it.

"Did you tell Oliver about you're date tonight?" Diggle asked Felicity secretly while Oliver was doing some push ups near the computer table.

Felicity stared at Diggle. "No" she hissed through her teeth. Diggle giggled. "Why not?"

"Uhhh because I don't want too."

"You don't want to or you don't have to?" Diggle asked slowly. He stressed the last part.

"Because I don't want too. I'm so tensed up. I don't know what to wear and I need to get my hair done. But I can't go. I have some more tests to run." Felicity said without a breathe.

"Then leave."

"How can I just leave?" Felicity asked Diggle.

"I don't know, just tell him you have a date." Diggle said immediately. He didn't know what else to say. He hated these stupid girl problems.

"A date?" Oliver suddenly spoke up loud.

Felicity and Diggle turned to Oliver quickly. Felicity's eyes were scrunched up in panic mode.

"Date? What date? No one talked about a date." Felicity rambled.

"I heard you talking about a date." Oliver still kept insisting.

"A date Oliver. She was talking about a date she forgot. Like a calender date." Diggle said. He was trying to cover up for Felicity.

"Really Diggle? " Oliver asked. He started feeling like they were hiding something from him.

"If its a calendar date than why are you both tensed?" Oliver asked quickly. He was no fool.

Felicity closed her eyes. Sooner or later she had to tell him.

Why did she have to be scared in the first place? It was a date with Bruce Wayne. He was a playboy.

So why not have some good dinner and maybe some good sex too?

Oliver did it.

She gathered up this new found confidence in her to tell Oliver.

"I have a date Oliver. I lied to you." Felicity told Oliver.

She new she regretted it the moment she said those words.

Oliver had no expression. He his face was like a rock.

His jaws clenched. 'Cool it Oliver. Its just a bloody date. ' Oliver told him self.

"Who is this lucky guy?" Oliver slowly asked. His voice was pretty low.

This was the hard part.

"Bruce Wayne" Felicity said. One word at a time.

'SHIT' Oliver thought. That bastard had advanced on his girl before him.

"He asked me out at the fundraiser yesterday night. I couldn't say no. Its just one date. Its not like I'm going to live with him in Gotham or something..." Felicity was babbling without her own knowledge.

Then silence. Diggle stood there amused.

'C'mon Oliver ask her out now' Diggle was thinking.

"Felicity, STOP!" Oliver yelled.

"You like this guy than I'm not going to stop you. Go and get ready. You can run the tests later" Oliver said.

He was defeated. That prick Bruce had studied with him a few years in boarding school and he was a big loser in school.

Puny with dark hair. He looked all right in school. And he was NOT a ladies man like he was now.

'God, what the hell are these two going to do,on their date? Have sex without going for dinner? Or just have dinner? Or just sex in the car?' Oliver could think of a million ways Bruce and Felicity would be spending their night.

He was jealous.

Ever since Barry had came by and whisked away Felicity he hated every guy talking to her.

He didn't care if he was selfish.

"Oliver? What are you thinking?" Diggle interrupted Oliver in his vigorous thought process.

Oliver was distracted from his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? Jealous that Bruce got to Felicity first?" Diggle asked. He was smirking like a little sly liar.

"No. I'm not jealous. That's BS. She can be with who ever she wants. Not my problem." Oliver said firmly.

"Looked like you did. With all that jaw clenching." Diggle said. He was unperturbed that this even bothered Oliver.

"DIGGLE! Stop it. Where is Felicity?" Oliver just realised she wasn't there.

"She left 5 minutes back." Diggle said and patted Oliver on the back and left him alone in the foundry.

Oliver sighed, still angry and smashed one of the tables beside him. He was angry Bruce got Felicity.

He wanted to take Felicity out for dinner, take her coat. Get her the wine she liked.

Guess that wasn't possible.

Outside in the parking lot Diggle met Felicity.

"You're still not gone?" Diggle asked Felicity. She was standing near her car.

Looked like she was waiting for Diggle.

"Is he ok?" Felicity inquired.

"He'll live. Have a nice time and if Bruce says something or hurts you, tell me."

Saying so, Diggle drove away.

Felicity got into her car. She dialed a number.

"Hello" said a deep voice from the other side.

"Hey Bruce this is Felicity. Am I bothering you?" Felicity asked. She was scared if she was disturbing him.

"Hey there. You weren't disturbing at all. I was just finishing on some press. Dinner is on at 8. I'll send the limo at 7:45." Bruce was explaining ecstatically.

She couldn't believe it. A LIMO?

"Bruce, a limo? I'm just a normal assistant for Oliver Queen who is well versed in computers. Why do I need a limo. I'm not special." Felicity was saying to Bruce.

He took a deep breath.

"You are special. You're not ordinary. Be ready." Bruce said teasingly.

This guy was irresistible to her.

"Wait, one more thing. How do you know my house?" Felicity asked. She regretted that question had come out as a shout.

"If its somewhere in the Internet? I can salvage it." Bruce said and cut the call.

Felicity was blushing. She had said the same thing to Oliver when she found out his algebra marks.

She was laughing like a little girl in her car.

Oliver suddenly tapped the car window.

She jumped in her seat and rolled down the window.

"Don't you have a date?" Oliver asked. His jaws were clenched again.

"Starting problem in my engine."

She was lying through her teeth.

She started the engine again and it instantly came back to life.

"See? It's working again!"

She reversed her car and pulled out of the parking lot leaving Oliver standing there looking into the night.

While going through the road she was smiling.

Tonight for once, it was going to be great. She knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this story with a continuation. So please let me know if you guys want it to be a multi chapter story in the comments section! I would appreciate it.


	5. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver accidentally asks Felicity out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with next update. Enjoy. I also want to mention that I have the entire Bruce/Felicity mash up ready. It will have a few chapters before the 'Jealousy' one shot. It will be posted in a few days. Enjoy guys. Thanks for all the people who wanted me to continue on the Felicity/Bruce wayne storyline. I promise you won't have to wait long. It'll be up soon.

"Ok, Oliver I need to run". Felicity was saying out of breathe. She was gathering everything on her table and dumping it in her. Her tablet was not fitting in her bag with all the junk.

"Why are you rushing? What's going on?" Oliver asked while checking out some files that needed signing and sent down to Isabel.

"I have a lunch date with some of my old friends in this really fancy restaurant tomorrow. And I am so not prepared." She stopped shoving stuff into her bag that wouldn't fit.

"And I need to buy a dress that won't look slutty, if you know what I mean." She looked down at Oliver.

Oliver started laughing. She was so cute sometimes. He enjoyed her endless rambles at times.

"When is this lunch date? "

"It's tomorrow. I have only tonight to buy a dress. Do you want to come?" she asked Oliver. The words slipped her mouth.

Oliver jumped a bit in his seat. Was she asking him out? 

"As you're date?" Oliver asked. He was freaking out.

"What? No, to buy the dress. Wait, you thought I was asking you out to be my date?" laughed Felicity. It was hilarious but suddenly she was aware. What if he wanted to come with her.

"Oh ok. Good we got that out of the way."Oliver breathed out loud in relief.

The air was tense. She was careful with the next words.

"Did you want to come as my date?" Felicity asked slowly.

Oliver looked up. His mouth was in a straight line you couldn't even see his lips.

"No no. You said it was a lunch date with you're old friends so I thought you wanted me to come. They might be bringing their dates too right?"

After he had finished he closed his eyes. He had literally just asked her out.

Felicity just did an air fist pump when Oliver wasn't looking. But she wasn't going to just let him get it easy. 

"They will but I am single so I can take care of myself." Felicity told Oliver like she didn't care about him literally asking her out.

"Oh ok then. Just trying to save you from heart break. You know I don't want you to feel hurt. Reunions can be tough. Trust me on that." Oliver said a little hurt Felicity turned him down. He wasn't used to women saying no to him.

"Thanks Oliver. I can take care of myself." Felicity said and left the office to the elevator. Oliver just stood there. He really wanted to go with her. 

She stopped on the way. Oliver looked up. He thought she was going to invite him.

"If I need you, sit tight I might even call you. But don't worry it won't happen." saying this she left off on that note. 

Diggle came in. 

"Where you going Felicity?"

"Going to buy a dress. I have a of reunion tomorrow with some college friends.I'll see you both tomorrow night. Bye" Felicity called out to both. She was hurrying off.

"Have fun." Diggle smiled at Felicity.

After she left Diggle walked to Oliver's desk. "You're girl is going off to a reunion. So why don't we go and get a drink at Verdant?" Diggle insisted.

"My girl? She's not my girl Digg."

"Hmph, Every seems to thinks so." 

"Digg, stop it. I did something." Oliver confessed.

"What did you do this time? Piss Isabel again?" 

Oliver roles his eyes and sighed. 

"No, I literally asked her out."

Diggle's mouth opened a little. It was happening.FINALLY! 'Yes' Now Diggle wanted to fist pump. Felicity's mannerisms were seeping into him.

"And?"

Oliver narrated what happened to Diggle.

"It was an accident. But I accept." Oliver confessed to Diggle.

"This is a huge improvement Oliver. Considering you didn't want to be with her. " Diggle knew this was the time to get some truth out.

"I never said I didn't want to be with her." blurted Oliver.

'Fuck' Oliver thought. This wasn't happening.

Diggle raised both his eyebrows.

"I mean I just cant be with her." Now Oliver was blabbering.

Diggle just stood there. This was funny. 

"Ok Oliver. You can stop rambling." 

Diggle left the sentence floating in Oliver's mind.

"Get up. We'll go get a drink." Diggle suggested.

Oliver looked back at Diggle and got up.

He was right. Guess Felicity had to go alone without him. He had made his choice to not be with anyone he really cared about. 

The only person he did care about was Felicity. 

He gathered up his and left the office with Diggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the Bruce/Felicity crossover story is going to be up. It will have a few chapters before the events in 'Jealousy' Thanks for the comments guys!


	6. First meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Slade Wilson FINALLY meet. He bumps into her in a shop and takes a liking to her. But everything is not always as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new fad is Slacity= Slade and Felicity. Many people on tumblr like their r/p and want it to happen on the show and so do I so I thought I should add it as a Fan fiction. I'm sorry for no team arrow story. Next story coming up with Team arrow soon. Please send me prompts for team arrow fictions down in the comment sections. I would love to write them for you.

Felicity went for a run every morning.

Working for The Arrow was not easy. She came home late almost every night.

She had thought morning runs were impossible but she managed to get up every day and go.

Oliver didn't really have a need to jog or anything. He worked out everyday in the foundry. Diggle had worked out on nights Oliver and Felicity weren't there.

She didn't even know Diggle worked out there until she had walked in him doing push ups. Oh and for the matter he was shirtless too.

Felicity had asked Diggle to train her but it didn't work out. The workout regime was very difficult and rough. People like Sara could do it. She had chickened out because she was scared.

She'd seen Oliver and Diggle training together and they were super rough. This was not for her so she had to suffice with jogs.

She got up every morning at 6 and went jogging around Starling city park.

She wore her hair in a ponytail. She usually wore contacts.

Her Nike sports bra,tights and black jacket with pink shoulder patches were placed on her bed to wear.

She wore everything and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Shit, there's no milk nor cereal." she murmured to herself while scanning the fridge and above the fridge where she kept her cereal.

"Guess we need to go grocery shopping" she reminded herself and wrote down a list of all the things she needed to buy.

The nights were taking a toll on her weekly shopping for house supplies.

She took her purse and put it in her jacket pocket and sped off after closing her door.

After jogging a few rounds and she had felt a little tired she jogged her way to the nearest seven eleven.

It was a little packed for a Tuesday morning.

She moved her way to the huge fridges they had to store the milk.

There was a man standing in the same aisle where the cereals were. He was checking out a box of muesli.

He looked tall, very muscular. His hair was grey on the sides and he wore a nice, expensive Adidas work out suit.

The side if his face she saw was well built. He had a strong jaw and he looked handsome.

What Felicity didn't see was an eye patch.

He was looking at a few other cereals and noticed that Felicity was staring at him.

He quickly gave her a glance. Felicity was taken aback seeing the eye patch.

They both kept returning their stares. He recognized her immediately. It was Felicity Smoak, Oliver's assistant. He knew this was the moment to get to know her. Isabel had briefed him about her and her relationship with Oliver. She was Oliver's weak spot and he was determined to ruin it.

Felicity didn't know what to do.

He looked even more handsome with the eye patch. He was a little dark but looked strong and confident.

The man broke the ice and smiled at Felicity. He had aligned teeth. White as hell.

'God, why is this guy so damn sexy with an eye patch?' Felicity was thinking to herself.

She couldn't resist smiling back at him. He looked great.

"Good morning miss?" the man started to ask her.

"Uhh Miss. Smoak." she smiled back at him. He moved towards Felicity with the box of muesli. How could she not smile back?

"And you're name is?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment debating what to say. He knew who she was.

"Wilson." he replied back. He had a nice accent going.

Felicity couldn't place which accent it was. It seemed Australian to her. Wilson had struck a bell in her head. She quickly remembered Oliver talking about Slade Wilson from the island but she remembered he had died. No harm in shaking hands though.

"Hello Wilson." she offered a hand. He didn't hesitate this time and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Where do you work?" inquired Slade.

"Queen Consolidated. I'm the head of I.T. Department and Oliver Queen's assistant." Felicity told Slade quickly. She picked up the milk can she wanted and closed the fridge.

"So, what do you do? You look like a business man of some sort." Felicity was making small talk with him.

Slade smiled at her. He liked her. She seemed quirky and adorable. Isabel told him she would be a little dumb but he could see a smart woman behind those blue eyes.

He hated Isabel but she was useful for collecting intel.

"I am a businessman. Don't worry, I don't ship weapons overseas." Slade joked to Felicity.

"Many people think I ship illegal stuff, and I have no idea why?" Slade kept explaining to Felicity. She was actually enjoying herself. He was attractive and funny.

A man always got bonus points for being funny in Felicity's 'How to be a man and impress women brain book'.

"Why would people think that? Because you're wearing an eye patch?" Felicity asked. She was blushing.

He laughed a hearty one. "Apparently, the answer is yes. I'll let you in on another secret. Someone thought I was working as a pirate once. Nothing beats the pirate joke." And they both laughed together. It wasn't fake. It seemed real.

"A pirate? I would actually kind of dig that." Felicity blabbered. She suddenly became quiet and her cheeks flared up to a shade of amber.

Slade's smile died down. She openly flirted with him. 'No wonder Oliver likes this girl' Thought Slade.

"Just give me a hat, a suit like Johnny Depp and a compass. I'm ready to go." Slade laughed out loud.

Felicity was laughing like, genuinely with a guy with no ulterior motive. The morning jog was useful.

"Captain Wilson indeed."

They were distracted by a phone ringing. It was Felicity's phone. It was Oliver.

"If you don't mind?" Felicity asked permission to take the call.

"Go ahead." Slade smiled.

"Hey Oliver." Felicity talked through the phone.

"Slade's face had changed entirely to a different way. Serious and dark. The man he had been plotting revenge against for so long was on the phone. His hands were twitching.

"I need to you to come to the office. I need some help here." Oliver told Felicity and hung up.

Slade suddenly brought back the smile to his face.

"Well?" Slade asked hesitantly.

"I have to go. But it was great meeting you Wilson. Maybe if we meet next time I can find out what you do for a living." Felicity said flirtatiously. She was holding her milk can. It was getting heavy. She grabbed the oat bran she always ate.

"Hey, If you want to talk we should meet here. I come here once a week. Same time." Slade said. He left the last few words linger around.

He didn't realize how likable she was. He was intrigued by her.

"Uhmm sure. Thanks for the heads up. I hope to see you.. around." Felicity said bashfully.

"Bye" Felicity finally said and went to the counter to pay for her stuff.

Slade sighed and picked up his cereal and a few other groceries. When he went to pay for his things Felicity wasn't around.

Slade paid and came out.

He smiled viciously to himself. He may have liked her a lot but he wasn't going to stop just yet and let this get to him. Oliver had to suffer.

This was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bruce/Felicity story will be up tomorrow. Thanks to those reading my fictions. I'm so ecstatic. Please send me prompts to fictions of team arrow you would like to read. I would love to write it for you guys. If you have one drop it in the comment section.


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas and Felicity is angry there is mistletoe everywhere around the office because of some pathetic events in the past. But she changes her mind about it in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me some time to update. I've been working on my other story that I didn't have time to update these stories. I know christmas is over but I wasn't writing fan fiction then but I am now so I'm writing this story!

“There’s mistletoe EVERYWHERE Digg!” Felicity complained on the way to her office. She was carrying her tablet in her hands.

“Who put so many of them around the office?” Felicity asked Diggle who seemed to find this amusing. He had got his fine share of kisses from Lyla who had in fact put mistletoe around their home.

“I don’t know Felicity. I heard it was the janitor Martinez. Guess he wanted to make the office more festive.” Diggle explained to Felicity.

She rolled her eyes at the word Festive. Felicity liked Christmas even though she was Jewish. Who wouldn’t eat the plum cake Oliver brought specially for Diggle and her? The problem about Christmas she had was mistletoe.

Every year she was caught by some crack or creep who ended up kissing her under the mistletoe. It was really irritating because she didn’t want to kiss those people.

“I sense some sour memories Felicity?” Diggle asked looking at Felicity drift away to an incident that happened a year back.

She shook herself out her revere and looked at Diggle.

“Bad memories.”

“What happened?” Diggle inquired.

“This guy called Justin from the finance department apparently had a crush on me. He made passes at me but I really didn’t care about him. The whack job was waiting for a chance to ask me out.” Felicity explained in an animated way.

Diggle was listening intently. “And did he ask you out?”

“He did. I didn’t accept. So he left and never bothered me again after that. I was happy for a while but he came up that Christmas and spoke to me. I didn’t really care and I walked away and suddenly he pulled me, took out mistletoe from his pocket, placed it above my head and pulled me into a kiss.”

Diggle cringed at the story.

“It was a sloppy and disgusting kiss. So I have this marking device on my tablet which marks where mistletoe is in the office in some places so I can avoid them.” Felicity explained to Diggle proudly.

Diggle raised his eyebrows. “You really did that? You marked these places on your tablet? This is crazy.” Diggle told Felicity.

Felicity showed red marks on her tablet which showed the locations of mistletoe.

Diggle rolled his eyes once again and saw her tablet. It was true.

“Why are you doing all this? To avoid Justin or to avoid…. Someone else who’s name will not be mentioned by me?” Diggle asked Felicity slyly.

“Don’t question me.” Felicity told Diggle.

“What if you had to kiss Oliver under the mistletoe?” Diggle suggested to Felicity.

“Eeew, why would I want to do that?”

“Because you love him?” Diggle suggested.

“LOVE HIM?” Felicity gasped. “No way, Diggle.” She looked mortified at his suggestion.

“You keep telling yourself that. But I’m always right and there isn’t anything you can do about it.” Diggle argued.

“Why can’t you do anything about what?” Oliver asked in the middle of the conversation. He had walked in at that moment into the area where Felicity and Diggle were talking.

Both of them looked at each other in terror. Felicity was begging Digg to not say anything.

Oliver looked at both of them. He knew something was up.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked suspiciously. He looked at Diggle first.

Felicity was making actions in the air with her hands trying to tell Diggle to shut up.

He couldn’t even make out what she was saying. Oliver was still waiting for him to say something.

Oliver did his head tilt at Diggle.

“I..I was suggesting something to Felicity. I was wrong.” Diggle blabbered to Oliver.

“Whatever. Felicity come into my office. I need you to take some files from my desk and let me know a quotation for a deal I need to make.” Ordered Oliver.

“Sure.” Felicity told him and thanked Diggle on the way to his office.

“Oliver, I’m going to leave. I need to get some work done. See you at lunch.” Diggle said and left the two alone.

Before they went into Oliver’s office he stopped at the arch near his door.

“Go in Oliver.” Felicity prompted him.

Oliver’s lips turned into a pout. Felicity searched around to see why he had his face like that.

She found it. There was a piece of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“Shit.” Felicity yelled.

“I knew you would say that. So what do we do?”

“Don’t look at me like that Oliver. I am NOT going to kiss you. I already have enough people telling me I slept my way up to this position, Isabel included.” Felicity continued hysterically.

“Why do even care what other people think if you got this post the wrong way. You know it’s not true.” Oliver pointed out to Felicity.

“Maybe you don’t care but I do. I lost some of my close friends because of this. I hate this mistletoe. I have such bad memories. Justin, Heath and some other creep that I didn’t even know have kissed me. It was disgusting. I don’t mind people kissing me but…” Felicity rambled on with basically zero brain- mouth filters at her aid.

Oliver kept looking at her intently. He loved that she just rambled incessantly about everything. On any other day he would have got a little irritated but he was in a good mood today.

“but they can be good at it. I hate Christmas sometimes..” she still hadn’t stopped. They hadn’t move one inch away from the mistletoe since she started talking.

She wasn’t even paying attention to Oliver looking around the office to see if anyone saw him.

“The only reason I love it…” Oliver just leaned down and softly kissed her.

She shuffled around trying to get away from his grip but he had his hands around her face. After a few tries she had given in.

It was a beautiful kiss. It was light but passionate. Oliver felt Felicity kissing him back. She loved his lips on hers. 

He wrapped his arms around her. They didn’t look like they were going to stop. It was becoming a full on make out session. Months of sexual tension started melting away at that kiss.

Both of them were in a frenzy. Not able to stop the rush of emotions. It was pure bliss till Oliver heard the sound of heels and broke away from Felicity in turn to see Isabel.

"Sorry for disturbing you Oliver but I need to talk to you as soon as you’re finished with your make out session." Isabel ordered.

Oliver and Felicity shuffled around to get a grip.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Oliver told Isabel as normal as he could be.

She left the office with her robot expression.

Oliver looked around and than looked at Felicity and sighed.

"Merry Christmas Felicity." Oliver told her softly and kissed her on the cheek.

Felicity just stood there, her mouth was slightly open not saying one word back and watched Oliver walk out of the room.

She finally got her legs to move and went to her desk to start typing on some reports with a wide grin on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to mention, if you guys have any prompts drop it in the comment section. I would be glad to write them for you.


	8. Fake boyfriend(or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity, Oliver and Diggle go to Big Belly Burger to eat food and Felicity sees her friend from her M.I.T days and doesn't know what to do. She joins her friend for dinner to a big shocker at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the next update! This story is going to be a one more chapter continuation which will be updated tomorrow!

"Oliver??" Felicity called out to Oliver.

He was doing the salmon ladder AGAIN for the 5th time today.

She couldn't get enough of the hotness but her eyes were literally out of her sockets looking at shirtless Oliver.(understandable)

"Fine, than you can go out and eat Felicity. I'm not in a very hungry mood." Oliver retorted back to her.

Today was more hectic than the other days.

They had been going after some anonymous tip given to the police. Some nut job was serial killing people for no reason whatsoever.

Felicity had a police feed fixed to her computer to get leads directly from the precinct.

Everytime Oliver got a lead he was at a dead end to find a body. It was the third time and he was really irritated he was not up to his game.

"She's right Oliver. You need to calm down. Doing that salmon ladder isn't going to get you the killer." Diggle told Oliver honestly.

"Lets take a break." Diggle suggested.

"Fine, I'm going home." Oliver said and jumped down the ladder.

"What?" Felicity exclaimed.

"You haven't ate from the morning. I was with you in all your meetings." Felicity continued.

Diggle gave out a huge breath.

"What do,you want me to do Felicity?" Oliver hollered to Felicity and looked at Diggle.

"Come have dinner with us. We'll go to Big Belly Burger." Diggle gave as a final option.

His tone suggesting an ultimatum.

Oliver vigorously looked at both his partners. They were rocks who never changed their minds.

"Fine! I don't really have a choice do I?" asked an exasperated Oliver.

Diggle smiled. "Just get dressed and move your ass Oliver."

Felicity moved near Diggle. They gave each other a silent hi-fi.

Oliver saw that and looked at both of them with an unreadable expression and started dressing up.

Diggle drove them to Big Belly Burger. Oliver seemed tired. He was gazing outside at the road on the way.

“Oliver, what is it?” Felicity silently asked, she placed her hand on his, lightly.

“Nothing! I haven’t been sleeping at all and I just don’t think my head is in the right place.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll catch this guy! You need to talk about something? Let me know ok?” Felicity offered.

Oliver breathed in deep and looked into her eyes. “Ok.” And held her hand tighter till they got down.

They got down and entered big belly burger. Carly wasn’t found anywhere. She had taken the day off when Diggle inquired. He didn’t want to be there and hurt her again.

Oliver and Diggle walked to the restroom when they heard a scream.

“Holy shit!!” Felicity shouted to Diggle and Oliver.

Both of them suddenly were at her side.

“Why are you yelling?” Oliver asked in a hurry.

“She’s here.” Felicity said. She was very scared and her hands were on her mouth.

“Who’s here?” Diggle inquired to Felicity.

“My friend, Gina from M.I.T. “ Felicity told Diggle and scrambled to leave. Oliver pulled her arm towards him.

“Excuse me but you’re not going anywhere. You dragged me here you better be here.” It was an order from Oliver.

“Why are you scared of Gina?” Oliver asked

“A) She’s a bitch. B) She ruined part of my life in college C)She’s a bitch. Happy?” Felicity told Oliver with a scared tone.

“It was in the past, so what’s her problem now?” Oliver kept asking.

Felicity was explaining everything to Oliver when Gina had spotted her.

“Felicity, is that you? Come here.” Gina called out.

Felicity froze. She didn’t turn around.

“Jesus Christ, let’s go Oliver.”

“Don’t try leaving Felicity. Come and join me here!” Gina called to Felicity.

Felicity closed her eyes. “Let’s do this shit.” She called out to Oliver.

Diggle and Oliver followed Felicity to the table she was sitting at the table to the corner eating a chicken filled burger. “Here we go.” Oliver whispered to Diggle.

Diggle looked up at Oliver with a ‘I can’t take this girl shit’ look.

“Hey Gina? How you been?” Felicity asked the woman sitting at the table. She looked a little older than Felicity, she had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her jaw structure was to die for and she was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans.

Gina looked like the bitches you would see in Mean girls. Felicity had seen it multiple times. She loved Lindsey Lohan in that movie ALONE!

“I’ve been great. You’re still working in a dump?” Gina laughed at Felicity in a plastic voice.

“Not really.” Felicity rolled her eyes. This was why she wanted to get out.

“Sit down, we need to catch up. By the way who are these two gorgeous men with you. Obviously this one.” She said pointing at Oliver “can’t be your boyfriend. He’s way too hot for you.” Gina mocked Felicity.

Felicity sadly rolled her eyes at these nasty comments she was making at her.

“And the other one? I have no idea.” Looking at Diggle.

Diggle’s jaws had locked at the comment.

“Gina, this is Oliver Queen and this is John Diggle. I work as Oliver’s assistant at QC.” Felicity admitted to her.

Gina gasped.

“Really? You work for him? Frankly I never even knew you could even land a job with someone normal now you’re his assistant? Wow.” Gina kept de-moralizing Felicity.

Oliver’s face had turned red. He realized why Felicity wanted to leave in the first place. Diggle hardly got pissed, even his face was turning weird.

He didn’t like his good friend being tortured like this. Diggle suddenly nudged Oliver to take Felicity with him.

“I was working at QC in the I.T. department and then I started working as his assistant.” Felicity said. She had ordered a coffee, black and strong. It was going to be a long night.

“You worked in the I.T. department and then became his assistant? You’re kidding right? She was the geek in college. I was a cool one who studied and looked beautiful.” Gina explained to Oliver, whisking her hair off to the side.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He didn’t know how to stop this conversation.

“You did sleep with him right? It has to be true. You can be smart but getting to be his assistant? C’mon.” Gina remarked in a true way to get Felicity angry.

“Gina?” Oliver spoke up. “First she didn’t sleep with me to become my assistant. Two stop saying Felicity doesn’t have a boyfriend because I am her boyfriend.” Oliver told Gina proudly looking at Felicity.

He pulled up a chair next to Felicity and smiled at Gina.

“Any questions?” Oliver asked with pride.

Felicity turned around to Oliver and opened her mouth widely at him.

Oliver just smiled at her. Gina was flabbergasted. She couldn’t even make an action to what happened.

Diggle smiled and bid everyone a good night. “I’m going to get a take away Oliver.” When you’re done call me.” Diggle told Oliver, smiled at Gina and left to make his order and leave.

After Diggle left. The only one smiling was Oliver.

“So, shall we have some food? I am starving.” Oliver told the two women at the table and called the waitress to order.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Fake boyfriend(or not) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a huge problem with Felicity's friend and now Oliver has said he's her boyfriend things become tough but have a great ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story but not the end of light moments itself. I didn't want to write this story because of the last recent episode of Arrow but I couldn't just leave it. Next story updated tonight!

The waitress came in at Oliver's call.

She was also a blonde, very serene face.

"What can I get you guys tonight?" The waitress asked Oliver, offering him a menu.

"Hmmmm, what would you ladies like to order." Oliver was talking to Felicity and Gina while scanning the menu.

After 5 minutes both of them still didn't open their mouth.

“Give us five more minutes will you?” Oliver politely asked the waitress who left in a jiffy.

Oliver suddenly aware of the situation looked up from the menu and saw both their reactios "Did I say something wrong? Its a restaurant,you have to eat." Oliver was telling both of them.

Gina cleared her throat and spoke up the first time.

"Are you really dating Felicity?"

Oliver looked at her for a second with cold eyes.

"Yes, I am dating Felicity. Why is that some problem for you ?" Oliver asked her with no emotion whatsoever.

"No, its not some problem. Just curious." Gina's eyes travelling downward to the ground. She needed a moment to digest the fact Felicity was dating(fake) Oliver Queen.

Felicity still hadn't opened her mouth yet on the topic.

Oliver started nudging her to talk. "Just go along with me NOW." Oliver was talking through the air to her and making signs with his hands pointing to Gina.

"I cant believe you would lie to her like this." Felicity replied back. Now she was talking through the air too.

Oliver's head was tilting towards Gina and he was wide eyed and making  all kinds of actions to Felicity to talk to her.

And Felicity was reacting to it. It was hilarious.

They both kept signalling to each other without noticing Gina had saw them both.

"What are you two doing?" she had both her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

She had long seen both of them doing hand signals.

"Nothing, nothing. We were just signalling... With our eyes, I mean our hands. Its how we communicate." Felicity laughed a throaty one.

"What?" Gina had no idea what was going on.

"Oliver and I have this weird way of communicating with our eyes and hands. We've been together was so long its like we get each other instantly. I really love him." Felicity kept blabbering. She had no idea what she was saying.

Now it was Oliver's turn to freak the shit out.

He jerked his head to Felicity so fast his neck hurt. She just said she loved him.

Oliver felt like fainting.

"What?" Oliver slightly yelled which was apparently audible to Gina.

Gina kept looking back and forth at he two people sitting before her.

She didn't believe half of it. It was Felicity Smoak according to her. She never understood the real story.

"Why did you scream what?" Gina asked Oliver with suspicion.

Felicity was aware of her mishap. "uhm she was.. Was saying.. She meant.." Oliver was stumbling for words.

"Oh, Oliver. Stop it." Felicity laughed and hit Oliver on the shoulder.

"I've.. We've been in love for quite a while." Felicity tried fixing the damage done.

"Oh really?" Gina asked with raised eyebrows.

“Is that true Oliver? You don’t seem too happy about it.” Gina digged in deeper.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a whakho expression. He was just pathetic at lying in such situations. It was always one night stands but now he was just lying about something which wasn’t true or maybe that was what he thought.

Oliver laughed out loud. “Yes I love Felicity.” Felicity realized it was a joke to him and joined him in the fun.

“Yes, he loves me and so do I.”

“We love each other so much, right Felicity?” Oliver added. Both of them were talking serious crap. Oliver placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulder now to make it more real.

“Love is our thing. We both live for this kind of love.” Felicity continued the ramble.

Gina just sat there watching these two rambling like cracks.

“We’ve been in love forever. We were destined to be togeth…” Felicity was cut by someone else during the mid ramble.

“Can I take your order please?” The waiter was back to take their order.

They all eased up a bit now that the waiter was here.

“A big belly buster, French fries and a coke. Make it two please.” Oliver gave the order.

“I’ll just have a coffee, black.” Gina ordered.

“As I was saying, we were destined to be together always. It was so obv…”

“Felicity please cut the crap. This is the worst story I’ve ever heard. Both of you are lying. I don’t believe one bit of it.”

Gina leaned in and looked at Oliver in particular “I’ll let you on one thing Oliver, Felicity here, she can never be your girlfriend because she never had one proper boyfriend in college. She wasn’t a slut but no one liked her. She is a loner and there is nothing about her that would even interest you. You know what I think? Felicity would have slept with you.” Gina was such a conniving bitch.

Oliver was clenching his fists. “I’ve heard about you Oliver and as the gossip goes you’ve slept with a lot of women and sleeping with Felicity would have been none different. So stop this crap fest, I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to save Felicity from guilt in front of me and I knew it. That’s Felicity. So stop it.” Gina finished her long speech and sat back looking at Felicity very satisfied with herself for getting her point through.

Felicity was about to cry. Her eyes seemed teary and she felt insulted and humiliated in front of Oliver. It hurt because she loved Oliver and she was scared that he would believe what Gina told him.

Before Oliver could speak the food had arrived, he felt bad for Felicity that she had endure this trauma. He didn’t feel hungry at all.

For a second Oliver turned to Felicity and saw her eyes. He immediately placed his hand on top of hers under the table. They were shaking. He looked at her and closed his eyes.

When he opened it he was ready to leave.

“I’m not really hungry Gina. After seeing what a low life you really are. For what it’s worth I love Felicity. I’ve loved her from the beginning when I came to the I.T. department to get my latte damaged laptop fixed by her. It was just one or two meets but I had a lot of problems to be solved. She was the only one who believed in me and told me there was another way to get out of the fear on a hellish island for five years. She never slept her way to the top. The fact that she is a loner is the reason I love her. I connect with her on so many different levels and for what it’s worth” Oliver looked at Felicity lovingly. His cheeks looked pink with emotion.

“She’s not just my employee but…. She’s my partner. And I’m in love with her. She means the world to me. Nobody gets me like her. So many people have tried but she was the only one who mattered at the end of the day and I will protect her whatever happens. If this isn’t enough for you to understand then I have no time for such people like you.” Oliver explained with no gap. He was out of breath.

Gina gaped at Oliver saying all these things the second after she said some bad things. Felicity had tears trickling down her eyes. She couldn’t believe one word Oliver had said.

She thought she was no competition for the women he slept with or had been with but all along it was her. How did she not know what was running through her head the whole time.

Gina opened her mouth too say sorry but Oliver just stopped her, “Please don’t talk. I’ve had it with people like you. You may have been a popular person in college but being so bitchy in the present isn’t going to make the world easier for you. Take my advice, I’ve been the popular one!” Oliver finished and took Felicity’s hand to leave.

Before leaving “Oh, and pay the bill.” Oliver told her as rude as he could be and left outside.

He picked up his cell phone and called Diggle to pick them up.

Oliver was very silent the whole time they were waiting outside.

“Oliver?” Felicity slowly asked. She was still shocked by what had happened inside. It was the longest speech Oliver had given to someone and he had confessed he was in love with her.

She was shaking to ask Oliver the question. “Oliver? Are you in love with me? Did you mean everything you said there?” Felicity asked Oliver. She couldn’t look him in the eye.

Oliver was looking the other side. He didn’t want to start a relationship and get an innocent girl’s hopes high and it was Felicity. He loved her but it never hit him like that before. It was the first time. He gathered his thoughts and stood facing Felicity.

“Yes, I love you Felicity. You’re my partner.” Oliver said silently and kissed her cheek. “I do, I’m just sorry it took me so long to say it.” Oliver beamed at Felicity.

“Oli…” Felicity began.

“Shhhhh. Just take it all in. Let’s not ruin the moment.” Oliver told Felicity. He had a smile that lighted the whole alley.

Felicity smiled like she’d never smiled before. So many emotions were flooding between them.

Diggle had come finally.

Felicity and Oliver got in the car.                                                         

Everyone was silent. “Diggle, take us to Felicity’s apartment please.”  Oliver told Diggle.

All Diggle could do was smile at his two friends in happiness that he had brought them here for dinner in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part if this story next story tonight! Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you want. I will mention if there are any continuations. Thanks to all those who read my previous works. I will surely update the other two stories in some time. I have been busy and I want to apologize for that. I'm trying to write as much as possible in this time and hence these one shots. Thanks for all the kudos on my previous works.  
> I will update these one shots often. I promise. Enjoy!


End file.
